dark_saviourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dezarrakks/Flogirl: Reluctant Alliance
Dezarrakks/Flogirl: Reluctant Alliance is an episode, set in the continuity of the YouTube series Dark Saviour. It was written by series creator, Mike Taylor, who integrated his own dialogue and recorded footage, with the existing footage of the superhero MMO DC Universe Online. The story follows the lead character Dezarrakks as he is partnered with a new heroine, and they attempt to shut down Brother Eye. The episode marks the debut of Flogirl: a character created by Zoe Glanville, and a co-founder of the DCUO Justice Realm league. This episode is part of neither season 1 or seson 2, instead serving as a bridge between seasons, or as Taylor calls it a "season 1 sequel/season 2 prequel". Plot The episode starts with a Dezarrakks monologue, explaining that the Earth faced other threats, despite Braniac's continued presence. He goes on to say that Batman had assigned him a task, to shut down Brother Eye, and he would be working with a partner. After the (longer) title sequence we see Dezarrakks in Metropolis, fighting off some of T.O. Morrow's Oolong robots. Dezarrakks quickly defeats them, making a couple of Transformers references along the way. Dezarrakks takes to the sky, informing Dad Taylor that he's heading back. Dad reminds Dezarrakks of the mission in Gotham, and that they're only in Metropolis to use the new facilities that Batman awarded them. Dezarrakks heads back to the base, which is the same building he met Agent Thomas in, on his last trip to the city. Inside the base Dad gives a tour, stating the various facilities and explaining the different layout. After they debate the name of the sparring target they assess Dezarrakks' partner for the mission. Dad explains that Flogirl is under the tutelage of Wonder Woman and has fire powers, prompting Dezarrakks to question why she doesn't have water powers. Dad says that he doesn't know of any exobyte powered heroes that have water powers, prompting Dezarrakks to question why not (and take a cheeky dig at the DCUO developers.) Dad warns him to stop, before continuing his briefing, saying that Flogirl has no other affiliations. Upstairs Dad enquires about Dezarrakks' weapon training, Dezarrakks replying that he's "getting good at bow again", once more failing to designate the correct name of the skill (archery.) Dezarrakks says he'll take the bow with him, in case he needs it, leading Dad to question the prospect of Dezarrakks wielding a bow and arrow. Dezarrakks' response? "Dezarrow!" Dad quickly hanges the subject, explaining that he's linked the base teleporter to his home teleporter, allowing for quicker travel. Dezarrakks is anxious to enter the field but Dad says his suit isn't ready, and other heroes and villains are on the scene already. Apparently the OMAC threat is a concern on both sides. Dezarrakks wonders why he can't just wear his newly upgraded suit, but Dad reminds him that the suit he's wearing isn't protected from the OMAC virus. Dad says he can resume wearing his current outfit afterwards, and even suggests upgrading the armour. Not long after, the suit is ready, and Dad orders Dezarrakks to strip. At her own base Flogirl receives a mission briefing from her robot sidekick, Dean. Dean informs her that Brother Eye has reactivated and is converting civilians into a cybernetic workforce. Her mission is to shut down the workforce, rescue any injured civilians, breach Brother Eye's hideout, and shut him down. Flogirl is fine with this, but seems displeased at the prospect of working with Dezarrakks, going so far as to tell Dean to shut up when he gives his briefing on her partner. Dean skips ahead, informing her that Fire will be joining them. Flogirl seems more pleased about this, hoping that Dezarrakks will "bitch out" and leave it to the girls. Biting his tongue (figuratively) Dean tells her it's time to go. Back at the Metropolis base Dezarrakks has suited up, actually liking his new costume. However he prefers his usual attire. Dad explains that the suit is lined with an antiviral agent that should counter the effects of the OMAC virus. Dezarrakks then teleports back to his home, before travelling to the Knightsdome arena. There he meets Flogirl, who shows hostility towards him. Dezarrakks jokes that she'd get on well with Agent Thomas, before attempting to talk tactics. However Flogirl just flies off, leaving Dezarrakks on the roof. Dezarrakks fights off the OMACs, reviving the civilians inside, once they're downed, while Flogirl merely fights OMACs, not reviving any civilians. After a while Dezarrakks tells Dad to access her comm frequency and patch him through, where he summons her back to the Knightsdome, lighting a beacon (inferno) so she can find him. Back at the Knightsdome Dezarrakks tries telling an uncaring Flogirl that Batman told them to stay together. He then tells her that a lot is riding on this, and if they fail then Wonder Woman won't stop Batman from chewing them both out. Dezarrakks notes that Flogirl dislikes him, but doesn't care, insisting they get the job done (prompting a "go on my son" from Dad.) Dean reappears, saying he has located an entrance to Brother Eye's hideout. Dean also runs a body scan of Dezarrakks, dropping Flogirl in it by saying Dezarrakks has no intention of "bitching out". An angered Dezarrakks tells Flogirl that he'd love to be relaxing at home, but he's on assignment and intends to finish the job. Dean tells them the location of the entrance, which is verified by Dad. Flogirl mocks Dezarrakks for working with his "daddy", which prompts Dezarrakks to snap back, stating that some people are able to function around other humans, not needing a robot to tolerate them. Dezarrakks then orders that they move, heading for the sewer entry. In the sewers Dezarrakks asks Dad to run an exobyte scan of the area, mentioning that the OMACs had varied power sets. Flogirl mentions being "Green Lantern slapped" by an OMAC, making Dezarrakks theorise that the OMACs are exobyte enhanced. However Flogirl suspects that the OMACs have adaptive qualities, adapting their powersets to match those who they engage against. Dad warns that both theories could be correct, that the OMACs are using exobytes ''and ''adapting their powers to match those syphoned from the various heroes and villains. Except Aquaman. Batman sends a comm message, saying that Fire is waiting for them with a device that converts internal junction boxes into makeshift EMPs. They meet Fire, who gives them the device, warning them not to die on her. Fire then takes the lead, fighting off the OMACs with Flogirl, while Dezarrakks uses the device on a junction box, disabling the enemies. However Fire says they're too strong and retreats, prompting Dezarrakks to make a snippy remark about Flogirl's earlier "bitching out" comments. They head deeper underground, where Dezarrakks asks Dad about the glowing green OMACs (Nanosynths.) Dad explains that they're medics, their job is to heal the other OMACs. Dad suggests taking out the Nanosynths first, which Dezarrakks agrees with. Despite being encased in ice they are able to defeat the Nanosynth and clear the area, before defeating an Incinerator.